HOPE
by Hanori Hime
Summary: Hei, kalian tahu aku jatuh cinta pada seorang robot, tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku... karena aku merasa tak pantas bersamanya..


HOPE

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama

Pairing: Krillin & Android 18

Cerita ini karya "Hanori Wonderful" sekali lagi maaf karena fanfic ini mempunyai banyak kesalahan, maklum karena saya adalah author baru, didunia fanfiction.

Selamat Membaca ^^

Dibawah pohon yang rindang, terlihat seorang laki-laki botak sedang melihat ke awan sambil memikirkan sasuatu.

Krillin POV

Apakah ini namanya jatuh cinta, hei! Kalian tahu aku jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama bertemu, tapi yang paling unik, aku jatuh cinta pada sebuah robot. Ya, AKU JATUH CINTA PADA SEBUAH ROBOT MANUSIA. Aku baru menyadarinya ketika Bulma memberi tahuku, dia sangat cantik, pandai, dan hebat. Tidak sepert diriku, yang jauh dari kata – kata itu, dan itu membuatku sedih karena aku tak pantas mendampinginya. Teman-temanku mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang jahat, karena dia diciptakan untuk membunuh SonGoku teman baikku dan anggota Z-fighters yang lainnya. Tapi setelah pertempuren melawan Cell telah selesai, kau tiba-tiba berubah menjadi baik, walau teman-temanku masih tidak percaya, tapi... aku yakin kau telah berubah.

Satu-persatu temanku akhirnya mulai percaya padamu, dan menganggap bahwa kau sudah tidak jahat seperti dulu lagi, dan kalian tahu itu membuatku sangat senang. Akhirnya mereka bisa mempercayaimu.

Dia adalah wanita yang luar biasa, dan itulah yang membuatku sangat mencintainya, berbeda denganku, bahkan bertolak belakang denganku, tapi kuharap karena perbedaan itulah yang bisa menyatukan aku denngannya. Hahahaha ternyata aku terlalu banyak berharap.

Terkadang aku merasa kasihan padanya, karena ia terlihat kesepian, semua teman – temanku hanya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Setelah 17 dan 16 mati, dia menjadi kesepian, dan aku tahu bangaimana perasaannya saat android 17 dan 16 mati. Dan kalian tahu keadaan itulah yang terkadang membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga karena aku bisa menghiburnya atau menemaninya sebagai wujud pendekatan hahahaha...

Dan sekarang ia tinggal di Kame House, dan kalian tahu betapa bahagianya aku satu tempat tinggal dengannya, setiap hari aku selalu melihatnya. Saat ia tersenyum dipagi hari, saat kulihat dia memasak makanan lezat, saat kulihat dia tertawa dan lain-lain, entah kenapa jantungku selalu bertdetak dengan cepat, kuharap ia tidak menyadarinya, karena aku pasti akan malu ketika ia menyadarinya.

Banyak pria yang menyukai dirinya, tapi bagiku mereka hanyalah sekumpulan kutu busuk yang ingin mencari keuntungan terhadapnya dan terkadang itu membuatku benar-benar emosi. Ya tentu saja dia cantik, mungkin mereka hanya suka pada kecantikannya saja.

Huuuh disini benar-benar panas sebaiknya aku pulang kemballi ke Kame House , lagi pula... aku lapar :p

di Kame House

Akhrinya sampai juga, waktunya untuk bersantai

END KRILLIN POV

Krillin membuka pintu kame house, tapi anehnya penghuni rumah itu tidak ada '_kemana semua penghuni rumah ini?'_ ucap Krillin dalam hati. Karena merasa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi dahulu. Ketika ia hendak masuk ke kamar mandi, ia malah bertabrakan dengan seorang wanita.

"awww." Jerit mereka berdua secara bersamaan

"eh,, maafkan aku Krillin." Kata wanita itu, ketika Krillin melihat kearahnya ia langsung terpesona, ia menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan tajam dan sangat dalam.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya wanita itu dengan raut wajah khawatir, sekaligus sebagai pemecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"eeh,,, aku tak apa-apa." Kaanya sembil agak terkejut. "apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Krillin

"aku hanya sedang mengambil jepitan rambutku yang tertinggal didalam kamar mandi." Ucapnya

"oh,, baiklah, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ya." Ucap Krillin dengan senyuman yang tulus.

"baiklah." Kata android 18.

Setelah selesai mandi Krillin pun dengan cepat memakai bajunya yang biasa ia pakai, lalu berkeliling daerah kame house untuk mencari pujaan hatinya. Dan ia mendapatkan android 18 sedang duduk di depan TV . Krillin pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menegurnya.

"hei, kau sedang nonton apa?" tanya krillin lalu duduk disamping android 18

"sedang menonton film drama." Ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke arah krillin

"bagaimana kisahnya?" tanya krillin lagi

"Menyedihkan. Disini diceritakan bahwa ada robot yang berwujud seperti manusia, dan mempunyai semua sifat-sifat manusia pada umumnya yang diciptakan oleh seorang ilmuwan untuk membunuh seseorang, setelah robot itu bertemu dengan orang yang diincarnya ia malah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan manusia itu, sebaliknya pun seperti itu. Tapi mereka berdua tidak pernah mengakuinya. Pada akhirnya si robot mati karena dibunuh oleh orang yang telah menciptakan robot itu, tanpa memberi tahu perasaanya kepada manusia itu." Ucapnya sambil memasang wajah serius

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan manusia itu?" tanya krillin

"Ya tentu saja dia menyesal karena dia tidak bisa melindungi robot itu dan karena ia belum sempat memberi tahu perasaan yanng sebenarnya pada robot itu. Selama ini merka berdua saling menyembunyikan perasaan satu sama lain karena mereka berdua menganggap dirinya tak pantas untuk bersama. Si robot minde karena dia itu hanyalah robot yang berwujud manusia, sedangkan si manusia itu minder juga karena ia tak sebanding dengan robot itu yang serba bisa." Jawab android 18 dengan panjang lebar, lalu kembali hening. Mendengar kisah itu Krillin mengeluarkan wajah terkejutnya, terlihat ia sedang berpikir. Lalu akhirnya ia malah tersenyum.

"18 bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu?"

"tentu saja boleh." 18 lalu menghadap Krillin dan mematika TV

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku... sangat mencintai seorang wanita, aku jatuh cinta padanya saat pandangan pertama, dan kau tahu aku jatuh cinta pada seorang robot wanita, tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakannya karena aku sangat berbeda dengannya, dia diciptakan dengan sangat sepurna sedangkan aku sangat jauh dari kata sempurna, dia adalah robot ciptaan Dr. Gero yang bernama Android 18. Dan yang terpenting Kau adalah mahluk terindah yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam hidupku dan membuat hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna dari pada sebelumnya." Krillin lalu tersenyum. Sedangkan Android 18 hanya mengeluarkan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kukira tak ada orang yang akan mencintaiku dengan tulus karena aku ini adalah seorang robot." Android 18 berkata dengan kata suara yang sangat pelan. Karena merasa lelah berbicara Krillin tidak membalas Perkataan android 18 ( dan karena author juga malas nulisnyan:b) dengan kata-kata yang sudah tersusun rapi dalam pikirannya

"Lalu?" tanya Krillin

"Lalu apa?" 18 bertanya balik

"Bagaimana dengan perasaan mu padaku?" tanya Krillin langsung to the point ( itu yang sering author baca -_-")

"Kau tahu, dulu aku menganggapmu adalah pria kecil yang penakut. Tapi dibalik itu ternyata kau mempunyai hati yang sangat kuat dan baik, dan itu... membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Aku juga cinta padamu." Ucap Android 18 dengan senyumnya.

"Jadi? Apakah kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Krillin sambil tersenyum.

"Menurutmu?" 18 bertanya kembali

" Tentu saja."

Hari ini merupakan hari dimana Krillin tersenyum dengan wajah ceria, dan hati yang sangat berbunga-bunga.

Yuuups ^^

Ini adalah FF pertama saya. Maafkan hanori karena hanori tidak terlalu menguasai sifat Krillin dan Android 18. Ini merupakan ide dan cerita asli dari saya . dan sekali lagi SAYA TIDAK MENCONTEK CERITA DARI MANAPUN! Ide ini saya dapat dari lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh "**_Suzy Miss A – Only Hope"_** yang entah kenapa ide ini tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja setelah mendengarkan lagu itu ^^

Karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama saya, Hanori harap agar ada yang membantu saya memperbaiki kesalahan saya J karena saya yakin FF ini punya banyak kesalahan.

Sekian dan terima kasih^^

HANORI WONDERFUL^^

your document here...


End file.
